1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a comparator, and more particularly to a comparator generating a digital signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) are frequently utilized to convert an analog signal, which is most commonly represented as a voltage, into a digital format. The ADCs comprise flash ADCs, interpolation ADCs, pipeline ADCs, and two-step ADCs. The ADCs utilize comparators to generate digital signals.